Un Nuevo Tipo de Juego
by Ms. cinnamon
Summary: “¿Jugarías un juego conmigo?” “¿Que tipo de juego?” “Uno nuevo… uno que nunca antes hemos jugado” “¿De que trata?” Tome un profundo suspiro antes de continuar. “¿podríamos jugar a pretender ser una pareja por 30 días?. Sasusaku. oneshot


**Un nuevo tipo de juego.**

* * *

¡Finalmente las clases terminaron!, otro día de la vida en la preparatoria llegó a su final. ¡Por fin mañana será sábado! podré descansar y relajarme con mis amigos después de una semana de estrés, el domingo es solo para hacer tareas, claro, cuando son pocas por supuesto, y luego viene de nuevo lunes donde la vida escolar vuelve a dar comienzo.

Me separé de mis amigas al final de mi última clase, ellas se marcharon con sus respectivos novios dejándome sola, así me dispuse a caminar hacia la entrada principal de la escuela para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo que estaba esperando por mí.

"Finalmente, ya era hora de que aparecieras" el dijo con una nota de molestia en su voz.

"Jeje, lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, olvide unas cosas en mi casillero y tuve que volver por ellas" Respondí rascando mi mejilla izquierda, un acto que hago cuando estoy nerviosa o avergonzada, en este caso eran las dos. El dio un suspiro exasperado.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Sakura?" saqué mi lengua juguetonamente, el me mostró su famosa media sonrisa al comenzar a despeinar mi cabello.

"Vamos, _rosadita_" si las miradas mataran, el estaría 6 pies bajo el suelo en estos momentos.

La caminata a nuestros hogares fue pacifica y silenciosa, después de todo Sasuke nunca ah sido muy hablador, somos amigos y usualmente habla mucho conmigo, pero en momentos como este, cuando yo no inicio alguna conversación, él decide aprovechar el momento y disfrutar del silencio.

Pasamos un par de parejas en nuestro camino a casa, yo mantenía mi mirada fija en ellas, pensando en lo romántico que eran las miradas que se daban unos a otros, la manera en que mantenían sus manos entrelazadas y sobre todo la manera en que se demostraban su afecto.

No paraba de pensar en que yo quería ser como ellas, yo quería tener alguien especial a mi lado a quien abrazar, con quien reír, llorar, besar… amar.

Sentí un par de dedos dar un leve golpe en la parte derecha de mi frente, saliendo de mi trance alcé mi cabeza para mirar la cara de Sasuke, quien tenia una ceja alzada.

"hey Sakura, ¿Qué pasa contigo este día?" Para este momento, habíamos dejado de caminar. "Primero me dejas esperando por mas de diez minutos en la entrada, y ahora estas toda silenciosa y como fuera de ti, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga de pelo rosado?" Su expresión estaba entre preocupada, molesta o burla y no pude evitarme echarme a reír con su comentario, cuando mi risa se calmo le di un ligero golpe en su brazo, jugando por supuesto.

"Nada tontito, solo estaba pensando" Respondí, continuando mi caminata delante de el. Corrí al parque que estaba localizado en el centro del camino, entre la escuela y mi hogar, con Sasuke corriendo detrás de mi.

Me apresuré al columpio más cercano y comencé a balancearme hacia delante y hacia atrás, Sasuke se sentó segundos después en el columpio junto al mió.

"Dímelo" el dijo después del silencio incomodo entre nosotros dos.

Dejé de empujarme a mi misma y giré mi cabeza mirándolo con una expresión que definitivamente decía no-se-de-que-estas-hablando.

"¿Qué pasa contigo este día? Estas actuando... diferente" dijo con un tono preocupado. No hay duda alguna de que es mi mejor amigo, hay gente que piensa que a Sasuke le importa un comino lo que me pase, pero la verdad es que aunque el no hable mucho y sea reservado, y de vez en cuando actúe muy frío y como que no le importa nada, el me conoce mejor que nadie… creo que incluso mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mi misma.

"Así que lo notaste, ¿eh?" el continuaba mirándome con esa expresión seria y sin decir palabra alguna. "es solo que eh estado pensando que nuestros amigos lucen muy felices, ¿no te parece?, ellos tienen alguien especial a su lado… Naruto y Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru, incluso Tenten y Neji, "el estoico bastardo sin emociones", tal y como Tenten solía llamarlo antes, están juntos ahora…"

"¿Y qué hay con eso?"

"… Que yo quiero sentir eso también, quiero alguien especial a mi lado." Dije extendiendo mis piernas hacia delante empujándome de nuevo en el columpio. "Nunca eh salido en citas antes y la preparatoria esta a punto de terminar y yo sigo soltera… y tu tampoco Sasuke-kun, a pesar de que tienes un montón de fans locas que harían lo que fuera por estar dentro de tus pantalones nunca has tenido una sola cita."

"Hn. No me interesan, ellas no saben nada sobre mí, solo se interesan por como luzco"

"Sasuke-kun sonaste muy arrogante ¿no crees?" dije con un tono de voz juguetón, tratando de molestarlo.

"Hn, piensa lo que quieras" me dio una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero seguía divertido por mi comentario.

Después de unos minutos, deje de esforzarme por balancearme hasta que el columpio quedo inmóvil. Mire hacia las puntas de mis zapatos, de ser posible estos tendrían agujeros por mi intensa mirada.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" pregunte después de unos momentos rompiendo el silencio. El giro levemente su cabeza hacia mi dirección, como seña de que me escuchaba, esperando a que continuara. "¿Jugarías un juego conmigo?"

"¿Que tipo de juego?"

"Uno nuevo… uno que nunca antes hemos jugado"

"¿De que trata?"

Tome un profundo suspiro antes de continuar.

"¿podríamos jugar a pretender… pretender ser una pareja por treinta días?"

No quería mirarlo, por lo que no deje de hacerle agujeros a mis zapatos con la vista. Sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido en el columpio situado a mi lado.

"Es solo por diversión, nada de serio, solo me gustaría saber como es tener novio" Agregué antes de que el pudiera tener un significado erróneo de mi propuesta, después de todo el es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que piense que soy una mas de su club de fans

Después de un minuto de esperar nerviosa por su respuesta el me contesto:

"Esta bien"

Una reluciente sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro. ¡No podía creer que Sasuke accediera a esto, estaba un 99% segura que respondería que no! Salte de mi columpio para darle un abrazo.

"Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

…

…

…

…

"Entonces… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer como tu novio?" Sasuke me pregunto cuando estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

"Bueno las parejas salen a pasear muy seguido"

"Nosotros salimos a pasear muy seguido"

"Si pero las parejas salir en _citas,_ no simples salidas, Sasuke"

"Hn. Trata de estar lista a las 10 mañana, vendré por ti" El dijo girando su cuerpo a la dirección contraria, hacia el camino a su casa que se localizaba a dos cuadras de distancia de la mía. Cuando su figura se perdió de vista cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

...

DIARIO PROPIEDAD DE: **SAKURA HARUNO**

**NO ABRIRLO.**

**NO ACERCARCE A EL.**

**NO TOCARLO.**

**NO TE ATREVAS A SIQUIERA MIRARLO. **

Si cometes alguna de las advertencias anteriores, puedes considerarte muerto :)

**1er día. **

Nunca eh escrito en este diario antes, de hecho estoy escribiendo en la primera página después de varios años teniendo este pequeño cuaderno rosado, pero creo que quiero tener algo a lo que pueda volver a leer, después de que los treinta días de jugar _pretender _lleguen a su fin. Creo que estoy abierta a actividades nuevas últimamente.

Hoy fue nuestro primer día como '_pareja_', creo que estábamos un poco lejos del término, no sabíamos actuar como una debido a que realmente nunca hemos salido con nadie más en nuestras vidas.

Pero a pesar de todo, pase un rato agradable. Sasuke me llevo a un café, él sabe cuanto me encanta beber una buena taza de café por la mañana. Bromeamos, platicamos y reímos como hacemos siempre que estamos juntos.

Me gusta pasar mi tiempo con Sasuke, creo que al menos nos divertiremos con este juego.

* * *

**2do. Día:**

Sasuke y yo fuimos a ver una película, era una romántica, y claro Sasuke siendo el hombre, renegó por ver una película con escenas de pelea, katanas y una gran cantidad de sangre, pero después de un momento lo convencí de ver la película que yo quería.

¿Sabes cual fue la cosa más dulce? ¡El me abrazó todo el tiempo mientras estaba llorando! Juro que su camisa estaba toda mojada, cortesía mía, como si hubiera estado corriendo bajo un día lluvioso.

Descubrí que el musculoso pecho de Sasuke es el mejor lugar para llorar durante una película romántica.

* * *

**3er día:**

Lunes… de vuelta a clases otra vez. ¡¡Este fue el lunes más loco que jamás haya existido!!

Nuestros amigos se enteraron de nuestro pequeño juego y pensé que estarían furiosos, que se molestarían o incluso que nos gritarían… sobre todo Ino, ella hace una escena por todo, y más cuando no es la primera en enterarse de 'algo tan importante como nuestro juego'. Pero paso todo lo contrario, todos estaban felices… DEMASIADO felices de hecho.

Ino y Naruto se pusieron a gritar por toda la escuela que Sasuke y yo estábamos juntos (omitiendo la parte de que solo era un juego).

¡Fui casi asesinada 5 veces por las estúpidas fans de Sasuke!

Necesito un plan contra ellas… y rápido.

* * *

**4to día. **

Karin decidió ponerme una trampa por robar a _'su querido Sasuke-kun'_, ella realmente quería lastimarme… gravemente. ¡Incluso se atrevió a cortarme mi largo cabello que me tomó tanto tiempo en crecer! Y estoy segura de que ella hubiera hecho algo peor.

¿Pero que crees diario? Mi caballero con armadura brillante llego a mi rescate.

Nunca… JAMAS en la vida había visto a Sasuke tan enojado a como estaba este día.

El gritó cosas como:

'_¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso? ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?'_

'_Si alguna vez tratas de herirla nuevamente, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a esta_ _escuela' _

¡Ah! y mi parte favorita:

'_no eres nadie para mi así que deja de meterte con Sakura, o te arrepentirás'_

Tengo que admitir que Sasuke fue muy duro con ella, incluso yo me sobresalté con el sonido de su voz enfurecida, pero se lo merecía

Ella terminó llorando tan fuerte que incluso le rogó a Sasuke por su perdón. ¡Que ramera más baja! Pero al menos no tuve que ver su fea cara por el resto del día. Ella se marcho a su casa, y Sasuke resultó ser el mejor caballero en armadura brillante por el cual podría desear.

* * *

**5to día. **

Sasuke estuvo todo el día _'protegiéndome de las perras'_ tal como el lo citó. ¿Y qué crees? Karin no se mostró asistió a la escuela hoy, tal vez se esta ahogando en su propia miseria. ¡Bien por ella!

El me dio un cumplido por mi nuevo corte de pelo, dijo que me quedaba muy bien.

Sasuke es definitivamente un gran novio, quienquiera que el escoja para ser su novia real será una chica realmente afortunada, y espero que ella pueda hacerlo realmente feliz…

Incluso si esa persona no soy yo.

* * *

**6to día **

Él me acompañó a mi casa, como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez fue diferente de las veces anteriores. Esta vez estábamos caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Y tengo que admitir… sentí una onda electrizante en el momento en que el tomó mi mano.

Me gustó el sentimiento, pero… ¿Es este sentimiento real, o solo estoy actuando muy bien mi papel en este juego?

* * *

**7mo día.**

Nuestro grupo de amigos, Sasuke y yo, fuimos al parque de diversiones ¡y fue muuy divertido!

Cuando entramos a la casa de terror Sasuke me rodeó con sus brazos al notar mi expresión asustada. Claro que sabia que nada de lo que estaba ahí era real las mascaras, los sonidos e incluso la sangre esparcida por todos lados eran falsos, pero eso no detenía mi temor. Pero el simple confort que me brindaba el abrazo de Sasuke, fue suficiente para saber que el me protegería contra cualquier peligro.

Cuando subimos a la Rueda de la Fortuna me agarre a el con mucha fuerza. Nunca lo admití antes pero estaba aterrada de las alturas. Él froto mi brazo con su pulgar hasta que logró calmarme lo suficiente para poder disfrutar el paseo.

Cada vez que subíamos a uno de esos juegos veloces, yo terminaba en su regazo, lo que nos causaba que ambos nos sonrojáramos. Claro, el siendo Sasuke Uchiha estaba calmado y compuesto, pero el ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas lo delataba.

* * *

**8vo día. **

Anoche soñé con Sasuke y cuando desperté, la imagen de él fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. Quería verlo, hablar con el, abrazarlo…

¿Podría ser…? No, no puede ser…

No puede gustarme mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto? ¡Eso está en contra del código de mejores amigos!

¡Los mejores amigos no se enamoran el uno del otro o la amistad se arruinará de seguro!

No importa que tan listo, dulce, guapo y romántico pueda ser…

Demonios.

Me gusta mi mejor amigo…

* * *

**14vo día**

No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos semanas desde que iniciamos este juego. Siendo sincera nunca pensé que Sasuke aceptaría a esta locura de juego. Una parte de mi estaba segura que tendría que hincarme y suplicarle para que pudiera responder que si. Pero claro, yo no caería tan bajo, después de todo no me gusta suplicar y estoy muy segura de que definitivamente nunca suplicaré, no importa el motivo.

Siento como si algo estuviera cambiando dentro de mi cada vez que veo a Sasuke-kun, solo sé que mi expresión se transforma en una gran sonrisa en el mismo instante que lo veo, mi corazón empieza a latir mas rápido cuando se aparece frente a mi, cuando hablo con él o incluso con la sola mención de su nombre.

Y ni mencionar cuando mi piel hace contacto con la suya, mi corazón empieza a latir tan erráticamente que pareciera que podría salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

¿Por qué lo estoy sintiendo?

Sasuke…

¿Acaso lo puedes sentir también?

* * *

**Día 16. **

Sasuke y yo fuimos hoy al circo como otra de nuestras citas de juego. Me sorprendió que accediera con tanta facilidad por que se que no es tan aficionado a este tipo de lugares.

A decir verdad, el odia los circos. Dice que huelen a mierda de animal y que prefiere ir a oler la casa de Naruto en lugar de ir a un circo, huelen igual pero al menos la casa de Naruto es gratis.

Disfruté la presentación, incluso cuando no hubo momentos tan divertidos, como cuando un payaso me estaba asustando (si lo se diario… estoy segura de que si tuvieras boca en ves de hojas te estarías riendo de mi, pero si… le temo a los payasos) y cuando Sasuke miró con odio al payaso ¡el siguió ahí parado con su maldita sonrisa terrorífica pintada por toda su cara!

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando 'mi novio de juego' se levanto para limpiarle la horrenda sonrisa de su cara a golpes, pero tomé a Sasuke de la mano antes de que pudiera avanzar mas y lo senté a mi lado nuevamente, usé este tiempo para esconder mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello mientras el me protegía envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Lo gracioso es que dicho payaso no se presento a la siguiente función, mas tarde descubrí que estaba siendo atendido por el doctor del circo por una nariz rota.

* * *

**Día 20.**

Hoy fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino ¡y estuvo grandiosa!, todos los del grupo estaban allí, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba e incluso Gaara, Temari y Kankuro estaban presentes.

Bailamos y tuvimos mucha diversión, claro solo las chicas estábamos bailando… ¡ah! y Naruto.

Él era el único chico bailando hasta que Kiba y Rock Lee lo retaron a una competencia para ver quien podía bailar mejor.

Después de horas bailando, Sasuke-kun fue a buscarme a la pista de baile, su cara centímetros lejos de la mía y nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban por la multitud de gente en la abarrotada pista. Eso fue hasta que Naruto, con sus locos y extravagantes pasos de baile, lo empujó hacia delante, ocasionando que los labios de Sasuke aterrizaran sobre los míos.

Nuestros ojos se abrieron como grandes pelotas de baseball y un profundo color escarlata se expandía por nuestras mejillas.

Mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido como en ese momento, sus labios mandaron una agradable sensación que se expandió por todo mi cuerpo.

_Él tomó mi primer beso por accidente. _

* * *

**Día 22**:

Sasuke dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí hoy, no me gustan mucho las sorpresas pero confío en el. Se que el no se atrevería a lastimarme por ningún motivo y estaba feliz de poder estar otro día mas con el.

Él me llevo a un día de picnic al Cherry Blossom Park. ¡Era hermoso! No podía creer que el había planeado tal cosa. A pesar de que Sasuke-kun es un chico muy dulce, nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera un solo hueso de romanticismo en su ser. Pero creo que estaba equivocada.

¡Me divertí muchísimo! Pero claro, estar con Sasuke-kun siempre es divertido. Al menos lo es para mí y quiero disfrutar estos últimos días antes de que nuestro juego termine.

* * *

**Día 24:**

¡¡Sasuke-kun me besó ahora!! ¡¡OH mi Dios no lo puedo creer!!

Y esta ves no fue accidente ¡lo juro!

Él me acompaño a mi casa caminando, como cualquier otro día, con nuestras manos unidas.

Nos detuvimos enfrente del parque y se volteó hacia mi, después de minutos de mirar en los ojos del otro, su cara comenzó a descender lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un dulce beso.

El tono rosado agraciando mis mejillas mientras le preguntaba _"¿Por qué?_" a lo que el simplemente respondió "_Por que eso es lo que las parejas hacen"._

Si tan solo supiera que esto significa más que un simple juego para mí. Pero no puedo decirle, tengo miedo de perder todos estos años de amistad que tenemos, no puedo arruinar algo tan preciado que significa tanto para ambos.

No sé si el siente lo mismo, pero disfrutaré al máximo estos últimos días que tengo con él, antes de que este juego termine.

* * *

**Día 23:**

Las chicas se volvieron locas cuando les dije sobre mis sentimientos por Sasuke-kun, sobre todo Ino, que no podía dejas de gritar 'LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA' a los cuatro vientos. Hinata tenía una dulce sonrisa en su cara y Tenten tan solo contesto 'era tan obvio' lo que me hizo sonrojar.

Ellas trataron de convencerme de que le confesara mis sentimientos, pero no puedo, tengo demasiado miedo. Al menos todavía no.

* * *

**Día 28**

Hoy Sasuke-kun me invitó a comer con su familia y no había manera de que pudiera decirle que no.

Adoro a Mikoto-san, ella es la mujer más dulce que eh conocido en mi vida, después de mi propia madre, claro. Ella incluso cocinó mi comida favorita ¡dumplings!, y para Sasuke-kun cocinó onigiri con rebanadas de tomate.

Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, tiene una extraña relación con el, ellos parecen nunca llevarse bien, pero enfrente de sus padres se tratan con respeto,

Fugaku Uchiha la cabeza de la familia Uchiha y padre de Sasuke, es un hombre muy importante. El siempre actúa de manera correcta, por lo que trato de comportarme de una manera adecuada cuando estoy a su alrededor.

Al finalizar la comida le ayudé a Mikoto-san con los platos, y casi me hace llorar con lo que me dijo.

'Espero que Sasuke-kun encuentre a una chica tan dulce como tu Sakura-chan, estaría realmente feliz, si su novia realmente fueras _tú_'

Siempre supe que Mikoto-san quería que yo y Sasuke termináramos juntos desde que nuestra amistad comenzó, pero nunca me había dicho algo como eso. Y estos locos sentimientos que estoy desarrollando por él me hicieron querer que sus palabras fueran realidad, pero yo no quería que otra chica fuera de él… nadie mas que yo.

* * *

**Día 29.**

Mañana terminará este juego. Todo empezó por que yo quería saber como sería tener novio, pero termine experimentando mucho más que eso… aprendí lo que es enamorarte de alguien.

Sasuke vino hoy a mi casa, aquí pasaríamos el día. Pero nunca planee terminar en sus brazos, llorando sobre su pecho y deseando que este día nunca terminara.

Me preguntó con una expresión preocupada que era lo que me pasaba, pero yo seguía llorando incontrolablemente mientras el acariciaba mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

'_No llores todo esta bien, aquí estoy contigo… siempre estaré contigo'_

'_¿Lo prometes?'_ le pregunté, con mis ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, mirando fijamente a los suyos. El me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío y susurro en mi oído

'_lo prometo'_. Sonreí con su respuesta, después de todo, los Uchiha nunca rompen sus promesas.

* * *

**Día 30:**

Treinta días… No puedo creer que hayan pasado tan rápido.

No puedo creer que estos resultaron ser los mejores treinta días de mi vida.

No puedo creer que todo lo que siempre busqué, lo que siempre quise, estuvo frente a mi todo este tiempo.

No puedo creer que hayan tomado treinta días para darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento por él.

No puedo creer que hayan tomado treinta días para decir te amo…

Bueno, todavía no le digo, pero después de que termine de escribir esta pagina, estoy segura de que mi vida cambiará, por que me aseguraré de decirle.

No se si el me ama también, pero necesito hacerle saber que este sentimiento se ah apoderado de mi y que no hay nada que pueda hacer contra esto,

No hay modo de luchar contra este sentimiento.

Estoy perdidamente enamorada de el, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar lo que siento.

* * *

…

…

..

…

Estaba esperando por el en la entrada del parque, el mismo lugar donde todo este pequeño juego empezó y se había convertido en un sentimiento increíblemente real.

Se suponía que nos encontraríamos a las 10 en punto. Miraba como pasaban los carros velozmente por la calle del parque, enfrente de mí.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como cada vez que lo veo.

El caminaba hacia a mi, con su hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que casi nadie tiene la oportunidad de ver, pero que estos treinta días yo eh tenido la dicha de mirar a diario.

_**Honk... Honk **_

_**CRASH**_

Escuche el estruendo del impacto de dos carros, al voltear miré como uno de los coches perdía el control y avanzaba directo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Mis ojos se abrieron con temor, estaba paralizada, lo único que pude hacer es buscar la cara de esa persona especial para mí, lo vi corriendo hacia mí, con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos, su hermosa y rara sonrisa ya no era visible y los únicos sentimientos que sus ojos retrataban eran sorpresa, preocupación y miedo.

_**CRASH**_

Sentí un fuerte impacto contra mi cuerpo que me mando volando hacia un lado. Mi cuerpo chocó fuertemente contra el suelo y cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía por el duro golpe.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, frente a mi yacía un charco de sangre conectado a una pálida mano conectada al sangriento cuerpo de un chico de pelo negro. Mis ojos comenzaron a ahogarse en lágrimas.

Mi salvador, mi mejor amigo, mi persona especial, mi amor, _mi _Sasuke-kun.

"¡¡SASUKEE!!" estaba a metros de mi, en el mismo lugar donde yo me encontraba esperándolo, un poco mas lejos, el carro estaba a tan solo unos centímetros mas lejos de él.

Corrí hacia él, el único sonido que podía escuchar eran mis propios llantos.

"¡Sasuke abre tus ojos!" le exigía mientras ponía gentilmente mis manos sobre sus mejillas, mi voz salía en un débil murmuro mientras lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

"E-esto no es divertido…¿n-no ves que estoy llorando?" decía entre sollozos. "d-despierta"

No había respuesta, solo un cuerpo inmóvil y apenas vivo yacía debajo de mí.

"¡No me hagas suplicarte para que abras tus ojos! Sa-sabes cuanto odio suplicar" dije en un tono más fuerte y enojado, como si así fuera a levantarse y retractarse de su broma.

Pero esto no era una broma, y no había respuesta de su parte. Quería creer que si seguía exigiéndole que abriera sus ojos, el iba a reaccionar en algún momento ante mi enojo y preocupación, pero eso no pasaría.

"¡SASUKEE! ¡p-por favor abre tus ojos! ¡P-por favor! ¡Por favor n-no me dejes! ¡T-te necesito soy muy egoísta y te quiero aquí conmigo! quiero que me hagas reír, que me digas que soy molesta, incluso te dejare llamarme _rosadita_ si eso es lo que quieres pero por favor abre tus ojos!"

Podía sentir a la gente rodeándonos con miradas curiosas y de preocupación, pero no me importaban en lo absoluto, todo lo que me importaba era el chico por el cual estaba llorando incontrolablemente sobre su pecho.

"…t-tu prometiste… q-que estarías c-conmigo… _siempre_"

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

* * *

Me encontraba en el hospital, nuestros amigos ya se encontraban allí, al igual que la familia de Sasuke-kun. Estábamos esperando por la doctora que nos informaría como se encontraba Sasuke-kun.

Mikoto-san estaba llorando incontrolablemente en los brazos de su esposo. Nunca había visto a Fugaku Uchiha tan desquebrajado como hoy, por lo que Sasuke-kun me había contado, él no era tan apegado a su padre, él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Itachi, hablando sobre el y alabándolo como si fuera su único hijo.

Un repentino enojo hacia el padre de Sasuke-kun se reunió en mi pecho, si tan solo el pudiera ver el gran hijo que tiene, la maravillosa persona que Sasuke-kun es, cuán inteligente es, estoy segura que el se daría cuenta que es aún mejor hijo que Itachi.

Pero al ver su cara, una cara de tristeza y desesperación, como si estuviera viviendo dentro de una pesadilla, fue suficiente para eliminar todo mi enojo.

Incluso Itachi lucia destrozado, permanecía sentado inmóvil en una silla situada justo enfrente de mi, parecía como si estuviese fuera de sí con sus manos empuñadas y apoyando su frente sobre ellas.

Sabía que incluso aunque ellos no lo mostraban, ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro, ellos se quieren aunque no lo digas en voz alta.

Naruto estaba muy consternado, era el único hombre que había estado llorando. Sasuke-kun es como el hermano que Naruto nunca tuvo, lo consideraba parte de su familia, la familia que nunca conoció, si algo le pasaba a Sasuke-kun, Naruto volvería a perder a alguien importante… de nuevo.

Ino y Hinata estaban sentadas a mis costados mientras Tenten estaba hincada a mi lado, ellas lloraban conmigo. Neji y Shikamaru estaban intranquilos esperando por noticias de su amigo.

"¿Quién es familiar de Sasuke Uchiha?" una mujer rubia con el cabello en dos colitas bajas, quien yo asumía era la doctora, preguntó al poner un pie en la pequeña salita blanca, o molesto cuarto de espera, donde nos encontrábamos reunidos.

Mikoto salto fuera de los brazos de su esposo para contestar.

"¡Nosotros somos! ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? ¿Cómo está? El va a estar bien, ¿cierto?" preguntaba desesperadamente a la doctora enfrente de ella.

"Desafortunadamente es demasiado pronto para saber como está su hijo, su condición es crítica recibió una gran cantidad de golpes, tiene tres costillas rotas, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, una pierna rota y varias heridas por todo su cuerpo. Tenemos que esperar a que despierte en el transcurso de doce horas..."

Yo pasaba por un momento de dificultad para respirar mientras la doctora hablaba sobre el estado de Sasuke. Los recuerdos de su cuerpo bañado en sangre regresaban a mi mente mientras las lágrimas rodaban libremente por mi rostro.

"¿Qué pasará si no despierta en el transcurso de doce horas?" la fuerte voz de Fugaku resonó en la pequeña sala de espera, pero era difícil dejar de notar el tono de miedo que emitía en su voz.

"si él no despierta…" la doctora inhalo profundamente, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar, lo cual me puso nerviosa. "Les sugiero que se preparen para lo peor"

Mikoto se dejó caer al piso, estaba segura que si yo hubiera estado de pie me hubiera ocurrido lo mismo.

Mis lágrimas fluían incontrolablemente, como salvajes cascadas que nadie podía detener. Pronto el sonido de los llantos comenzó a llenar la salita.

"¿Sakura Haruno?" la doctora Tsunade, como decía escrito con una elegante letra en la insignia de su bata blanca. Llamó mi nombre una vez que estaba a corta distancia de donde me encontraba sentada. Miré hacia arriba y ella sostenía frente a mí un sobre blanco con algunas manchas de sangre. Ella tenía una expresión que claramente decía que lamentaba lo que estaba pasando.

"Esta carta es para ti, la encontramos junto con sus cosas" ella dijo antes de marcharse.

Miré fijamente el sobre blanco que sostenía en mis manos, mi nombre estaba escrito por la parte frontal con una caligrafía perfecta que definitivamente era su letra, antes de romper el papel por la parte superior y sacar la carta que contenía el sobre.

_Sakura:_

_Treinta días pretendiendo ser una pareja. _

_De cualquier forma ¿de dónde sacas todas estas ideas?, deberías dejar de mirar tantas películas… rosadita. _

_Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, siempre has estado ahí para mí sin importar que, incluso en momentos donde me comportaba como un completo idiota tú siempre estuviste a mi lado. _

_Tengo que decirte algo, Tal vez no sea capaz de decirte esto personalmente, por que después de todo, no soy tan fuerte como tú crees que soy. _

_Tú eres mi debilidad y estoy seguro que una vez que me pare frente a ti no seré capaz de decirte esto, es por eso que decidí escribirte esta carta. _

_Te amo Sakura, siempre lo eh hecho y siempre lo haré._

_Después de todos estos años de amistad siempre te eh amado, no puedo verme con otra persona que no seas tú._

_Estoy feliz de que se te haya ocurrido este juego, no fue tan molesto como probablemente tu pensaste que sería para mí, al contrario fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pude mostrarte lo que sentía por ti, como seria si realmente decidieras estar conmigo, si tu realmente decidieras ser mi novia. _

_¿Quisieras Sakura 'rosita' Haruno, detener este fastidioso juego y volverlo una realidad?_

_Por favor responde pronto o los nervios me mataran. _

_Con amor._

_Sasuke._

Mis manos temblaban, mis llantos se volvieron más fuertes y desesperados, no podía ver nada, mis lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Nunca imaginé que Sasuke me hubiera amado desde hace tanto tiempo, cuando hacía algún comentario pensaba que estaba bromeando.

'_Sasuke ¿cual es tu tipo de chica?" _

'_tú'_

'_cállate, dilo enserio' _

'…_no tengo un tipo'_

Todo esto era mi culpa, debí de haberme quitado del camino rápidamente, si lo hubiera hecho Sasuke no se hubiera apresurado a salvarme y definitivamente no estaría aquí.

¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! Yo debería estar en esa cama… no él, yo debería estar muriendo… no él.

Me levanté de golpe de mi silla y comencé a correr sin parar. Escuché gente gritar mi nombre pero no podía seguir en esa diminuta sala sentada sin hacer nada. Eso solo lograba aumentar mi grado de frustración.

Pase varias puertas hasta que finalmente llegue a la que estaba buscando.

No debería estar aquí, no tenía permitido estar aquí… pero no me importo, necesitaba verlo.

Ahí estaba, recostado en la cama blanca, con máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, chocando su pulso, su respiración, y otra serie de cosas que no sabía para que podrían servir.

El latido de su corazón era lento, su rostro blanco lucia tan tranquilo, afortunadamente ya no había rastro alguno de sangre sobre su cuerpo, el cual ahora estaba cubierto de vendas.

Me arrodillé a un lado de la cama con un rostro lloroso.

"tontito, yo debería estar en esta cama… no tú" comencé a hablarle, aun cuando sabia que no obtendría ninguna respuesta.

Luché contra los sollozos con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, probablemente alguien entraría en cualquier momento al cuarto y se daría cuenta de mi presencia, obligándome a salir del cuarto. Por eso tengo que decirle… antes de que sea muy tarde.

Empecé a trazar los contornos de su cara con las puntas de mis dedos, hasta que llegué a su fleco y comencé a jugar con el.

Siempre le gustó eso.

"¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que te sintieras de ese modo desde hace tanto tiempo, y yo solo tuve que pasar treinta días contigo para poderme dar cuenta de lo q-que realmente s-siento por ti." Di una amarga risita seguida por un fuerte sollozo. "Y-y tu pasaste años escondiendo tus sentimientos, eres un tontito ¿l-lo sabias? Probablemente tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti..." mis sollozos se volvieron mas constantes al punto de que me costaba trabajo articular palabras." T-te necesito Sasuke-kun, r-realmente t-te necesito, m-me prometiste q-que siempre estarías c-conmigo, y tienes q-que c-cumplir tu promesa, nunca has roto una promesa y-y mas te vale que no c-comiences a-ahora". Tomé su mano entre las mías, estaba fría.

"T-tú hiciste estos los m-mejores t-treinta días de mi vida… s-siento… siento que me haya t-tomado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta" para este entonces estaba llorando incontrolablemente. "Por eso por favor tienes que volver… abre tus ojos…te necesito… te q-quiero aquí conmigo… n-no sé que haré sin t-ti… no me d-dejes… t-te amo con todo mi corazón" hundí mi cara en el colchón de la cama el cual sofocaba mis llantos, pero mis manos seguían sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke.

De repente sentí un leve apretón, mi cabeza se disparó hacia arriba y pude observar la mano de Sasuke tratando de agarrar fuertemente mi mano"

"Sa…S-sa..ku..ra" mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al sonido de su voz, noté que sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos.

"¡¡Sasuke-kun!!" dije levantándome, mi cara a unos centímetros de distancia de su cabeza.

"S-siempre… e-estaré… contig-go." Su voz sonaba muy débil, casi paresia como si no le perteneciera, tenia miedo del significado de sus palabras, no era necesariamente el que quería escuchar.

"N-no…no Sasuke-kun t-tienes que quedarte conmigo"

"t-te amo S-sakura"

"Y-yo… también te amo" mi cara descendió al nivel de sus labios para darle un suave beso, pero de repente sentí que sus labios dejaban de moverse.

"¿S-sasuke-kun?" pregunté asustada, mi voz apenas pudo escapar mi garganta. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos pero la máquina que mostraba los latidos de su corazón formaba una delgada línea recta.

"¿Sasuke?" llame de nuevo su nombre, luchando contra los fuertes llantos que venían en camino, sacudí su cuerpo ligeramente en busca de una respuesta…pero él nunca respondió.

"¡¿Sasuke?!" llame de nuevo, pero esta vez con más desesperación tratando de obtener una respuesta.

"¡¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!!!" rompí en llanto sobre su pecho, abrazándolo como si mi vida dependiera de él.

Doctores entraron apresuradamente al cuarto e inmediatamente comenzaron a trabajar en él. Tres enfermeras fueron necesarias para alejarme de Sasuke-kun y así poder sacarme del cuarto.

Una vez fuera me deslice por la pared dejándome caer al piso, como si mis fuerzas hubieran sido arrebatadas por una extraña fuerza. Abrasé mis piernas, deseando despertar de esta pesadilla… una pesadilla que parecía nunca tendría fin.

**

* * *

**

3 meses después…

* * *

Me encontraba sola en el mismo parque donde todo empezó… en el mismo columpio que habíamos hecho nuestro.

Me balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, recordando todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos en este mismo sitio.

No había venido a este parque en los últimos tres meses, pero de algún modo decidí venir. Este lugar tenia tantas memorias… buenas, tristes y otras que deseaba no volver a recordar jamás.

Vine a este lugar a deshacerme de la horrible memoria que cruzaba mi mente cada vez que pasaba por aquí.

Sangre, lágrimas, piel pálida, un cuerpo sin vida… Sasuke-kun,

Una sola lágrima rodó por mi cara, mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos para evitar que escaparan las que venían en camino.

Sentí como un pulgar alejaba la lágrima de mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos asustada por el repentino contacto.

"Sakura ¿por qué estas llorando?" rápidamente frote mis ojos, limpiando las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramar mis ojos.

"malos recuerdos" fue mi corta respuesta.

"han pasado tres meses, ya deberías tenerlo superado"

"lo sé… pero es difícil"

"…"

"es por eso que vine a llorar aquí, esta será la ultima vez que lloro en este lugar, de este modo podré deshacerme de mis malos recuerdos… necesito esto para poder seguir adelante"

Sentí un par de brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura.

"puedes llorar todo lo que quieras… estoy justo aquí contigo… tal y como lo prometí"

"Gracias"

"Siempre estaré contigo" asentí ligeramente antes de levantar mi cabeza y encontrarme con un par de brillantes ojos negros.

"Te amo Sasuke –kun"

"Hn. También te amo Sakura"

_Ya no tenemos por que pretender_

_Treinta días no son suficientes para amar a alguien, ahora lo se_

_Así que por favor no me dejes o este juego acabará_

_Y no quiero jugarlo con alguien más_

_Mientras tanto sigamos jugando este nuevo tipo de juego cada día_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_**Fin**_

* * *

Esta es la traduccion de mi historia 'A New Kind of Game' espero que les guste.

Y si se lo estaban preguntando… no, Sasuke no es un fantasma, esta vivo. Lo que pasa es que Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en el accidente cada vez que pasaba por el parque y los malos recuerdos, el saber que estuvo a punto de perder a Sasuke la ponían mal.

no me atrevi a poner a Sasuke muerto en mi historia, despues de todo ¿que haria Sakura sin el? jaja estos dos deben de estar juntos al final :)

Por favor dejen un review! ^-^

* * *


End file.
